Mudanças
by dreamerth3
Summary: Sasuke está disposto a não voltar…e Naruto a mudar a sua vida…com alguém que o ama...OneShot [Slash]


**N/a:** Cá estou eu outra vez… (Oh não a louca voltou! ¬¬) e desta vez com outra ideia fantasma que surgiu só por ver um FanArt… exacto…a minha cabeça não para. Ainda bem, ao menos não penso no que não devo. Tipo não sou de avisar, mas pronto, é uma Fiction **Slash**, embora ninguém morra ao ler…e se não gostam...não lêem, depois não venham é criticar please…gostos não se discutem!

**Mudanças**

**Sumário: **Sasuke está disposto a não voltar…e Naruto a mudar a sua vida…com alguém que o ama...(acho que o sumário não é assim muito maravilhoso..mas também não conta muito...o.ob)

Entrou no escritório da Hokage sem antes pedir licença. Não tinha tempo queria saber se o que ouvira da boca de Kakashi era verdade. Tsunade assustou-se um pouco mas não o deu a entender. Sentou-se na sua confortável cadeira e encarou-o.

"O que foi Shikamaru? Já não se bate à porta?" – perguntou um pouco irritada.

"O Naruto?" – perguntou, ofegante, Shikamaru.

"Foi atrás do Uchiha Sasuke…" – disse como se isso não fosse um grande problema.

"Porque é que permitiu isso?" – Shikamaru não mediu o comportamento, batendo fortemente com as mãos na secretária.

"Eu não permiti nada…mas de que vale tentar impedir o Naruto do que ele teima em fazer? Deves saber isso melhor do que eu, Shikamaru." – Disse a Hokage encarando o jovem com uns olhos verdadeiramente assustadores, o que não incomodaram em nada o jovem Nara.

"Eu vou atrás dele!" – disse saindo a correr do escritório, sem sequer ouvir a autorização da Hokage, que suspirou.

"De que vale impedir estes jovens de fazer o que quer que seja…" – disse Tsunade num desabafo.

-----

"Sasuke, porque teimas? A Sakura-chan precisa de ti…e eu preciso do meu amigo. Deixa de lado essa ideia estúpida de voltares para o Orochimaru, podes ganhar força de outro jeito…" – dizia Naruto enquanto agarrava o braço ensanguentado.

"Nunca vais entender… por isso também não vou perder o meu tempo a explicar… adeus Naruto… gostei de te conhecer." – Disse Sasuke avançando com um Chidori pronto na mão. Naruto não conseguia fazer o Rasengan pois tinha o seu braço ferido de mais.

"Então…vai acabar deste jeito…" – disse fechando os olhos e levando com o ataque de Sasuke bem no centro do seu corpo. Um grito de dor fez-se ouvir e Naruto caiu no chão, fechando os olhos que continham pequenas lágrimas. Sasuke olhou o corpo de Naruto no chão e fez uma expressão de dor, por mais que tentasse negar, aquilo era doloroso.

"Desculpa…mas não me deste outra alternativa…" – e sem olhar mais para trás saiu daquele lugar, deixando o corpo de Naruto no chão…

Após alguns minutos Shikamaru apareceu naquele lugar que parecia destruído. Viu o corpo de Naruto no chão e não viu sinal de Sasuke. _Uchiha seu cobarde…seu idiota… _pensou com raiva enquanto pegava no corpo de Naruto.

"…acorda…Naruto…" – dizia enquanto abanava o rosto do loiro. Mas Naruto não se mexeu nem um pouco. O Sangue escorria-lhe da barriga e do braço, e Shikamaru começou a sentir que Naruto já partira para outro mundo. "Isto não pode ter acontecido…não contigo Naruto…acorda…" – disse Shikamaru sem esperanças, enquanto aproximava do seu rosto do peito de Naruto.

Não conseguia impedir-se de chorar, nem queria. Sasuke tinha morto Naruto e fugido que nem um Assassino. Shikamaru gritou bem alto que o Uchiha não era um vingador e sim um assassino, tal como o seu irmão mais velho, Itachi. Voltou a deitar-se sobre o corpo de Naruto, não querendo sair dali. Foi quando começou a sentir uma pequena ponta de frio bem perto da sua bochecha e se virou de imediato. Naruto estava a respirar…isso queria dizer que…?

"Ele está vivo…" – concluiu pegando no corpo do loiro e correndo para a vila a fim de dar entrada o mais rápido possível no hospital. Começou a sentir um pouco de felicidade no sangue e mais ainda no coração, coisas horríveis tinham-lhe passado pela cabeça caso Naruto tivesse mesmo morto…mas para a maior felicidade ele estava vivo…

Assim que entrou, Tsunade atendeu-o logo. O estado parecia grave, mesmo ele estando vivo, se não tratasse dele de imediato, morreria mais tarde. Shikamaru deu o corpo a Hokage e pediu-lhe de joelhos que não o deixasse morrer. Kakashi e Sakura chegaram mais tarde ao hospital e ficaram a acompanhar Shikamaru que parecia ansioso por novidades.

As perguntas não tardaram muito a chegar. Kakashi mostrava-se mais preocupado com Naruto do que em saber se Sasuke estava bem. O seu ex-aluno desiludira-o e ele só tinha de se preocupar com os que ficaram para continuar a viver as suas vidas. Mesmo que no fundo algo lhe dissesse que aquilo era errado, ele mantinha-se firme no que pensara. O que mais fez Shikamaru chatear-se foi o que Sakura perguntava, aquela rapariga de certo era doida…

"Mas Shikamaru, como está o Sasuke-kun? Ele está bem? Para onde é que ele foi?" – perguntava sem parar de falar por momentos. Shikamaru levantou-se da cadeira da Sala de Espera e encarou Sakura furioso.

"Só sabes falar Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… será que não pensas em mais nada! O Naruto está lá dentro, a lutar pela vida e tu só preocupada com o estupor do Uchiha! Será que não compreendes que ele não passa de um idiota que deixou fugir a oportunidade de ser feliz, para se enterrar num mundo sem saída? Que tentou matar o Naruto? Nem mesmo o Naruto o fez voltar, esquece! Pensa no teu amigo que está lá dentro… mais ferido do que qualquer um…porra Sakura…" – gritou furioso, fazendo com que tanto Kakashi como Sakura ficassem sem palavras e até assustando algumas enfermeiras que iam a passar no corredor.

Sakura pareceu por a mão na consciência e pedir desculpas a Shikamaru que deu um forte murro na parede. Talvez tivesse exagerado, mas havia coisas que ele não aguentava ver e aquela cena era uma delas. Kakashi pôs a mão no ombro de Sakura que chorava silenciosamente. Por mais que Shikamaru tivesse sido bruto, era aquela a realidade.

"Desculpa Sakura, não queria ter sido tão rude mas isto irrita-me…" – disse antes de deixar aquela sala e encaminhar-se para mais perto da porta para onde Tsunade tinha entrado com Naruto horas antes.

Entrou no quarto onde o loiro dormia profundamente. Tsunade fora lá fora avisa-lo que Naruto tinha finalmente acordado mas voltado a adormecer e que já estava fora de perigo. Kakashi e Sakura tinham visto o loiro e passado algum tempo saíram deixando apenas Shikamaru com o caminho livre para ficar no quarto. Este aproximou-se da cama onde tão inocentemente Naruto permanecia adormecido e passou levemente a mão pelos seus cabelos loiros. Sorriu pois ia ter Naruto de volta…

_**Will I always be there for you?**_

_**When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?**_

_**Will I do all my best to, to protect you?**_

_**When the tears get near your eyes**_

_**Will I be the one that's by your side? **_

Ficou durante algum tempo a admira-lo. Sempre pensara que Naruto não passava de um fraco que chumbara 3 vezes nos testes da academia e que gostava de fazer atitudes idiotas à toa. Mas agora e desde à algum tempo atrás que ele começava a ver que Naruto era mais forte do que qualquer outro alguém e que as atitudes idiotas que fizera era simplesmente para chamar a atenção e ver se alguém o reconhecia. Shikamaru reconhecia-o, mais do que ele próprio podia imaginar. Ele queria ver o sorriso de Naruto, vê-lo feliz…fazer desaparecer as lágrimas que do seu rosto pudessem cair e se possível protege-lo dos caminhos errados.

_**Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?**_

_**Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?**_

_**I promise, I promise**_

**_I promise I will…_**

Sentou-se na mesma cama em que Naruto descansava e deixou-se ficar por ali a olhar pela janela e tentar compreender certas coisas. Por momentos lembrou-se do que dissera a Sakura, estava um pouco arrependido, mas descarregou, pois das poucas vezes que vira a equipa 7 junta, Sakura estava simplesmente a deixar Naruto em baixo para levantar o Uchiha, talvez na altura não tivesse sentido muito, mas agora não conseguia perceber. Já tinham passado dois anos desde que Sasuke deixara Konoha e deixara todos os que gostavam dele para trás, já era altura de Sakura procurar alguém que verdadeiramente a amasse. Adormeceu ao lado de Naruto, estava um pouco cansado de ter ficado toda a tarde e noite acordado ao lado do loiro…

_**Will I take tender care of you?**_

_**Take your darkest night and make it bright for you**_

_**Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?**_

_**When this world has turned so cold**_

_**Will I be the one that's there to hold? **_

Quando acordou sentiu um peso sobre o seu corpo. Olhou para ver do que se tratava e deu de caras com um Shikamaru a dormir profundamente com um sorriso no rosto. Ficou um pouco confuso, o que fazia ali Shikamaru? Olhou para o lado e viu Sakura sentada numa cama que estava perto, tinha um sorriso pequeno nos lábios e uns olhos estrelados.

"Está aqui desde que tu adormeces-te ontem…" – disse Sakura, Naruto olhou Shikamaru mais uma vez e ficou com um rosto admirado.

"Sério?" – perguntou talvez um pouco admirado.

"Sim… foi ele que te trouxe para aqui e que esteve ao teu lado o tempo quase todo. Se tu o visses ontem nem acreditavas que aquele era o Shikamaru molengão e preguiçoso de sempre. Ontem estava completamente alterado, com raiva e mais do que tudo, preocupado contigo…" – disse ela balançando os pés e mudando a expressão do seu rosto para uma mais animada. Naruto olhava Shikamaru, que continuava a dormir sossegado.

"Para teres uma noção do que eu te quero dizer, ontem ele até gritou comigo. Eu e o Kakashi-sensei ficamos sem saber o que dizer…mas ele tinha razão no que dizia. Já está na altura de eu deixar as lembranças do Sasuke num saco e atira-lo pelo rio abaixo. Eu devo viver a minha vida, sem me prender a quem não me pode fazer feliz…"

"Eu nunca te quis dizer isso, mas acho que o Shikamaru tem razão…Sakura-chan o Sasuke está no lado negro…eu sou amigo dele, e ele era ou é o meu melhor amigo…já não sei, mas o que não tem remédio…remediado está." – Disse Naruto. Sakura sorriu-lhe a concordou com o amigo.

"Desculpa-me Naruto…pelas vezes que te tratei mal e que fui bruta contigo. Depois do que o Shikamaru me disse ontem, eu parei para pensar e acertar os meus pensamentos. Desculpa-me se fui injusta contigo…não se vai repetir. Prometo." – Disse a jovem com uma feição triste. Naruto sorriu e deu uma gargalhada sem graça.

"Deixa Sakura, já passou e eu já esqueci isso…eu sei que não fazias com má intenção…mas queres saber? Desejo-te as maiores felicidades, de certeza que existe por ai alguém melhor do que aquele Sasuke-Baka. Basta procurares bem…" – disse Naruto piscando o olho a amiga.

"Olha Naruto, eu tenho que ir embora…a Tsunade-sama está à minha espera para mais um dia de trabalho duro. Mas assim que puder passo aqui, ou então se fores embora hoje depois avisas-me para combinarmos ir jantar com os nossos amigos todos, ok?"

"Tudo bem, Obrigado Sakura-chan." – Sakura antes de dar o ultimo passo para sair do quarto, parou e olhou para Naruto e logo depois para Shikamaru adormecido.

"Naruto…ele ama-te." – Disse ela sorrindo sinceramente. Naruto arregalou os olhos e sorriu, não sabendo se foi de medo ou de felicidade. Shikamaru amava-o? Como é que Sakura podia perceber algo assim? Ela devia perceber isso melhor do que ninguém…visto que amava um idiota…mas…seria isso verdade?

Algum tempo depois, Shikamaru acordou e a primeira coisa que viu ao abrir os olhos foi os olhos e o sorriso de Naruto. Deixou-se contaminar pela felicidade e abriu um sorriso. Finalmente o loiro tinha acordado, e pelo rosto deste, parecia animado.

"Finalmente acordaste…" – disse Shikamaru a Naruto que sorriu ainda mais.

"Finalmente digo eu, já estava a ficar com as pernas dormentes…" – disse o loiro na brincadeira. Shikamaru olhando bem para a maneira como estava deitado corou e sentou-se direito na cama.

"Sentes-te bem?"

"Como novo… a Avó Tsunade passou ainda a pouco aqui e disse que depois do almoço eu já posso sair…"

"Sério? Isso é óptimo…mas não sentes dores nenhumas?"

"Bem, algumas assim na zona da barriga, mas ela também disse para eu não fazer muitos esforços e deixar os treinos pelos menos durante uma semana, não sei se vou aguentar tanto tempo." – Disse Naruto coçando a cabeça e rindo-se.

"Claro que vais…eu dou-te uma mãozinha na distracção… se não seguires as regras prendo-te com o Kage Mane No Jutsu…" – disse Shikamaru rindo-se.

"Quê? Shikamaru, não farias isso pois não?" – pediu Naruto com uns olhos inocentes. Shikamaru riu-se.

"Faria sim…experimenta só desobedecer ás ordens da Tsunade e vais ver…nem que tenha que te prender com as minhas próprias mãos…"

"És mau Shikamaru…" – disse o loiro cruzando os braços, fingindo estar ofendido "Então vais ter que arranjar uma boa maneira para me distrair…nada reles, uma maneira muito boa…ou então vou decair o tempo todo…"

"Isso depois logo se vê…"

-----

Naruto tinha finalmente saído do hospital. Shikamaru fizera questão de o acompanhar a casa, mas antes de lá chegarem, comeram alguma coisa no restaurante de Ramen, pois Naruto estava desejoso e aproveitou que Tsunade não o proibiu de comer algo tão maravilhoso. Shikamaru estava atento a Naruto, sempre preocupado com a saúde deste…tamanha atenção não deixou passar, mesmo sendo Naruto…gostava daquela atenção que Shikamaru mantinha sobre ele…

"Amanhã venho ter contigo para irmos dar um passeio, por isso nada de fazer preguiça na cama. Não treinar não significa ficar feito pastel em casa…" – disse Shikamaru. Naruto riu-se.

"Eu preguiça? Não sou eu o preguiçoso numero um de Konoha…tudo bem, passa lá mesmo tá Shikamaru?"

"Claro que passo…eu disse-te que ia fazer os possíveis para te divertires…"

_**And I love you more every day**_

_**And nothing will take that love away**_

Caminharam em silêncio até finalmente chegarem à porta de casa de Naruto. Ficaram mais algum tempo sem saber o que dizerem, Shikamaru não sabia porque de tanta vergonha, mas apercebera-se que Naruto observava-o cada vez mais, e quando os seus olhares se cruzavam sentiam-se corar sem perceberem o quanto.

"Shikamaru…obrigado." – Disse Naruto aproximando-se do jovem Nara.

"Obrigado pelo quê? Eu não fiz nada…" – disse Shikamaru começando a ficar nervoso, mas quieto no seu lugar.

"Salvaste-me e cuidaste de mim…porque fazer isso por mim?"

"Porque…" – Shikamaru começou a gaguejar, mas tinha que ser sincero… – "Porque eu gosto muito de ti? Isso não serve…?"

"É claro que serve…eu também gosto de ti Shikamaru…" – disse Naruto puxando Shikamaru para dentro do túnel que o levaria a sua casa. Aproximou-se dele e sentiu-o nervoso…ele próprio estava nervoso com o que estava a fazer, mas desde que saíra do hospital que não pensava em deixar Shikamaru.

"Naruto eu…" Shikamaru não terminou de falar pois Naruto calou-o com um beijo nos lábios.

_**When you need someone**_

_**I promise I'll be there for you (there for you)**_

_**I promise**_

"Não precisas de dizer nada Shikamaru…eu já percebi…" – disse Naruto juntando os narizes de ambos e sorrindo. – "Vamos…quero-te mostrar a minha casa…" – disse puxando Shikamaru escada acima, este seguiu envergonhado, mas feliz…

* * *

**N/a:** Espero que tenham gostado... Beijos!

**Rei Owan** Brigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa t'doroooooooooo!


End file.
